


Dream With Me

by FandomQueen4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Insecure Oliver, Lian Yu, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen4/pseuds/FandomQueen4
Summary: "I love you Oliver Queen. Never forget that.""I love you too Felicity Smoak. Never, ever, forget that."A one-shot, set post Season 5 Finale





	Dream With Me

_Oliver could never imagine being in a better spot then he was at this very moment. He couldn't remember seeing anything as perfect at the sight that was in front of him. He'd seen so much in his life, suffered at the hands of many, lost what felt like everything at times, but it was in the small moments of peace like this that he realized it was all worth it._

_Felicity was asleep in the bed next to him. She was laying on her side facing him so that he was able to see her face. She always looked so peaceful while she slept. She was breathing evenly, chest rising and falling in time with his own. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Simply seeing her so at peace made him feel strangely comfortable. Knowing that she was happy and safe and totally content made his heart warm and his chest all fuzzy. God he was such a sucker whenever she was around, even when she was sleeping._

_The bed and the blankets were incredibly soft, and even though the pillow beneath his head had lost some of its shape, he hardly noticed it. The sun was just beginning to rise to the point that the golden light was fluttering into their room. The usually bright light was, thankfully, dulled by the curtains that obscured the window. Even with some of the light blocked, the stray beams that made their way in bathed Felicity's face in a beautiful golden light._

_He studied her for a few precious moments, just breathing in the serenity of the entire situation. He felt like silence and peace were in such short supply in his otherwise hectic life that he just wanted to lay here and enjoy it. He wanted to enjoy the absolute simplicity of simply lounging about in bed with the love of his life while he could._

_After another minute or so he sighed quietly and rolled onto back, reaching out blindly and just grabbing around his night stand wildly before his fingers latched onto his phone. He quickly pulled it off the stand and held it above his head, clicking it on to check the time._

_8:48 AM_

_He couldn't remember the last time that he'd actually woken up this late. Usually the nightmares kept him up until all hours of the night and woke him up before he could actually get a decent amount of sleep in._

_His lowered his hand then, letting his phone fall against his chest as he stared up at the ceiling in silent thought. He didn't wanna risk getting up just in case he accidentally woke up the other occupant of the bed besides him. He was also pretty sure that if he had to lay in this bed any longer though he was going to sink right through it and all onto the floor. After a few moments the decision was made for him when he heard a small yawn come from besides him._

_He rolled over immediately at the sound, letting his phone slide off of his chest onto the bed as he turned to face Felicity._

_She squinted in the too bright sunlight in an effort to make out his face more clearly, nose scrunching up ever so slightly in concentration. She felt like her brain was moving in slow motion, but that was how it always was when she first woke up and didn't have any coffee to drink. Without her glasses or contacts in, the edges of Oliver's usually chiseled and overly handsome face were all blurred together making him look like some weird out of focus photograph._

_"Morning." She murmured with another loud yawn, reaching up to wipe at her eyes slightly to try and rub the sleep out of them._

_She smiled sleepily at Oliver before rolling over and grabbing her glasses off of the stand and quickly putting them on her face so that way she could actually see properly, even though the small bit of sun that came into the room was practically blinding to her half asleep mind._

_"Good morning Felicity." Oliver spoke in a soft voice, reaching forward to press a light kiss against her lips._

_She grinned against the kiss in happiness, poking her head forward to make it last ever so slightly longer. She pulled away for a fleeting second before deciding that just one wasn't enough. She promptly scooted over in the bed so that she was practically laying against Oliver. She placed a hand on his bare chest lightly and reached upwards to kiss him once more, this time lingering much longer as she leaned into him._

_"Your breath smells horrible." She commented after a few seconds, leaning backwards with an amused smile lighting her face._

_Oliver scoffed lightly, lips quirking upward in a sly smirk after a second of thought. Then, without warning, he suddenly rolled over, taking her with him so that he was on top of her. He propped himself up on his arms, trapping her beneath him before he leaned down and began showering her face in kisses. She laughed loudly as he continued, pressing loud kisses against her forehead and her cheek and her nose and her lips and her chin. He showered her in all the kisses he could muster, stopping only after he was sure that he'd covered every single inch of bare skin. Seeing the bright grin that covered her face made the silly antics well worth it._

_"You're absolutely ridiculous." She laughed once more under her breath, shaking her head lightly at him._

_"Well you are the one that agreed to marry me," he reminded her._

_"I am so glad that I did. I wouldn't trade this for anything." She reached up then and laid a gentle hand against his cheek, tilting his head down ever so slightly so that she could stare directly into his eyes. "I love you Oliver Queen. Never forget that."_

He awoke from the dream with a hard jolt, shooting forward in his bed with a strangled yell. He was sweating heavily, panting as he looked around with wild eyes. His eyes darted around the room before finally settling on the empty space that was next to him in the bed. He watched that empty space with a hard frown, studying it silently for a few moments before reaching out hesitantly and grabbing a fistful of the sheets. He held onto it tightly in his rough fingers, staring at the air as if Felicity would suddenly appear next to him. 

Nothing happened. She didn't appear. She was gone forever. 

The nightmares plagued him nearly every night, tormenting him of the explosion on island. Some nights he was forced to watch Felicity slowly die, trapped in a pile of debris as he could do nothing but watch her cry and struggle in agony. Other nights it was Thea, screaming with burns covering her body. Other nights still it was Diggle, then Curtis, then Dinah, then Samantha. It always changed. No two nightmares were ever the same. Every time he dreamed of the that horrible explosion it was a different body. A different horrible death that he had to witness. Yet another life lost that he was unable to stop. 

He'd never had a dream like that before, a terrible and horrible taunt of what could have been. If only he'd fought harder to keep Felicity. That dream could have been a reality, it could have been his reality, and who knows what would have happened if that had been real. She might still be alive, laying in the bed next to him in real life instead of only his dreams. 

He let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, exhaling through his nose loudly. Once he was able to calm himself down he slowly lowered himself back down into the bed and carefully curled into a tight ball. kicking away the blankets that had been wrapped around him while he tossed and turned in the night. He didn't want anything holding him down, constricting him. Choking him. 

He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't do it. He knew the second that he closed his eyes and he fell asleep once more then the nightmares would start once more. He didn't know what torture he would be forced to go through again tonight but he didn't know if he could take it. Two months and he'd been suffering in his sleeps at night, spending more hours awake rather then asleep for the fear of the dreams that would haunt him. He couldn't take much more of this, but he didn't know what else to do. 

He tried to hold himself together for his son. He and William only had each other now. His son was the last of his family he had left, the last person he had had any hope of protecting. Oliver didn't wanna screw up the tentative relationship that they'd begun to form. The lack of sleep certainly wasn't helping but when every night he laid down he woke up hours later yelling and screaming his options were pretty limited. God he wished Felicity was here to help him. He'd be able to sleep if she was laying next to him, and she'd be able to help him with his son. She'd be able to tell him what to do. What to say. 

"I love you too Felicity Smoak. Never, ever, forget that." He whispered to the dark room in vain, wishing that the words were enough to bring her back to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one-shot but I might add a second chapter / continue the story if I feel like it and this gets some positive feedback 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
